


Uncertainty

by Corovera



Series: 100 Themes one-shot challenge [22]
Category: Luminous Arc
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corovera/pseuds/Corovera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>22/100. For once, she was sure of what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertainty

Lady Claire had always been indecisive. She was constantly questioning her decisions, always worrying that she was doing something wrong. She knew it only made things worse, but she couldn't help it!

When she'd been appointed many years before to lead the Witches, she'd objected. How could someone like her – someone who had never been sure of herself – possibly be expected to be a leader? She'd have to make difficult choices. She'd have to use her head rather than her heart. How could she possibly be the best choice?

Her only consolation was that it was Mother Lapis that had chosen her. She knew better than anyone else, right? "Mavi and Vanessa are too aggressive, and Lucia is too cold," the stone had told her. "Vivi is fickle and hates responsibility. Mel is still a child. Cecille would be an ideal choice, but she has other plans."

When Claire had continued to decline, Mother Lapis had continued. "I know that you are concerned, but I have faith in you. The element of thunder represents change. Perhaps that is exactly what the Witches will need."

Whenever Claire had worried about whether she'd made the right choice, she tried to remember those words. As the group descended towards the heart of the planet, though, they were strangely absent. They had made it this far. They would defeat Zehaal – what other choice did they have? This battle was all that was left. Finish it, and things would finally be set right.

At that moment, Claire felt something that had become almost unheard of for her.

She knew exactly what to do.


End file.
